Opowiadanie:Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Obrona wyprzedzająca
Generał brygady Li Dein zachowywał marsową minę obserwując rozpoczynającą się walką. Siedząc na rozłożonym krzesełku wyprostował swe ramię tak, że było ono ustawione równolegle do powierzchni, a prostopadle do jego pleców. Dłoń trzymał otwartą i nie ułożył jej w żaden konkretny kształt. - Ogłosić alarm! Niech wszyscy żołnierze ruszą na przydzielone im pozycje obronne! Każda wzmianka o podejrzanych wrogich działaniach lub potrzebie otrzymania posiłków ma trafiać bezpośrednio do mnie! Dowódca artylerii ma cały czas ze mną utrzymywać bezpośrednią łączność! Artylerzyści nie mają przeprowadzać jakichkolwiek działań bez mojego rozkazu, a reszta ma zakaz opuszczania okopów bez mojej osobistej zgody! Zrozumiano? - Tak, sir! - odpowiedzieli ważniejsi dowódcy przez komunikator do generała. Li Dein uniósł głowę do góry i przyjrzał się mrocznemu niebu, z którego lały się coraz większe ilości wody ściekającej z drzew, gałęzi i liści. Oparł swoje obie dłonie na kolanach, spojrzał na południowe promienie słoneczne i osłonił oczy prawą ręką przed rażącym światłem. - Tak samo świeciło Słońce, gdy zginęła Antuan… - pomyślał weteran przypominając sobie jak emocjonalnie wyglądał wtedy pewien bezemocjonalny geniusz sztuki wojennej. W tym samym czasie gdy Li Dein wraz ze Screamem Ntrasem obsadzili południowe skrzydło to generał Hong Kaas wraz ze swym korpusem kawalerii zabezpieczał północne skrzydło. Wbrew nazwie nie ujeżdżali oni zwierząt tylko śmigacze, a broń białą atrońscy kawalerzyści traktowali jako drugorzędną. Zamiast tego preferowali wszelkiego rodzaju broń palną, która przy ich mobilności, dawała im ogromną przewagę nad niemal każdym rodzajem piechoty. Hong oglądał ze swej polowej kwatery głównej holostół z wyświetlonymi oddziałami wroga. Nawiązanie kontaktu bojowego było kwestią minut. Czterdziestoletni kawalerzysta podkręcił swój, gęsty, czarny wąs, uśmiechając się pod nosem. - Niech 66. szwadron przeprowadzi szarżę i rozbije wrogi batalion piechoty - rozkazał Kaas. Adiutant dowódcy podszedł do swojego przełożonego i lekko odchrząknął słowo „ekhem”. Generał obrócił się w stronę chudego, wysokiego oficera o pociągłej twarzy, a następnie spojrzał na niego niewinnym wzrokiem. - No co? Ten szwadron ma fajny numer, a poza tym pierwsze strzały w bitwie lądowej o Trix nie mogą należeć do chłopców tego piechociarza Deina. Gdy prowadzi się wojnę nie można zapominać o osobach, które potem będą o niej pisać i czytać - wytłumaczył się Hong, po czym roześmiał się rubasznie. - I pewnie jeszcze dlatego to rozkazałeś, bo chcesz udowodnić, że kawaleria jest nadrzędna względem piechoty - adiutant ironizował w myślach, wzdychnął i pokręcił głową, po czym odszedł na bok zastanawiając się nad sensem swej służby. Generał Hong Kaas zdawał się być absolutnym przeciwieństwem racjonalnego Rena Kaasa, pod którego dowództwem oficer miał zaszczyt znajdować się przez niestety całkiem krótki moment. Przełożony adiutanta uwielbiał podejmować decyzje niemające jakiegokolwiek sensu. Sam kiedyś bodajże powiedział, że gdy formułuje rozkazy to mówi, co mu ślina na język przyniesie, a gdy tworzy plany to robi to w oparciu o swoje intuicyjne wrażenia z oglądania pola bitwy lub map sztabowych. Podkomendny podniósł głowę do góry, spojrzał w niebo i zastanawiał się czy Sztab Generalny, aż tak go nienawidzi, że od dziesięciu lat nie zmienił mu przydziału. W tym samym czasie noworepublikańska dwieście dziewiętnasta kompania piechoty z 87. dywizji Obrony Nowej Republiki z 4. Armii prowadziła rozpoznanie. Jej żołnierze ze względu na bycie oddalonymi od centrum Grupy Armii Yan oraz niewielkie doświadczenie nie spodziewali się jakiegokolwiek oporu wroga na ich szlaku przemarszu. Starszy sierżant David Krokied był zniesmaczony tym widokiem. Po tym gdy widział chaos w hangarze flagowca Marka Skywalkera to żywił antypatię do braku dyscypliny oraz niedbalstwa. Nie chciał bowiem doprowadzić do tego typu katastrofy. Miał wrażenie, że w powietrzu czuć coś niebezpiecznego. Rzekł do swojego podkomendnego maszerując w błocie, w które zanurzały się jego kamasze. - Hans. - Tak, sierżancie? - Czy zwiadowcy dostrzegli cokolwiek? - Nie, sir, „Roothen” lub „Toothen” nic nie znaleźli narazi-... - nagle wypowiedź kaprala Hansa przerwał odgłos wystrzałów blasterowych i huk granatu. Przed podoficerami ukazał się straszliwy widok rozerwanych przez wybuch zwłok noworepublikańskich żołnierzy. Za ciałami natomiast znajdowały się dwa wystające z ziemi bunkry w kształcie dwóch kopuł, z których wylatywał rażący ogień atrońskich karabinów. - Padnij! - krzyknął David Krokied do swych podkomendnych i natychmiast padł na ziemię trzymając karabin w garści koło twarzy oraz podnosząc lekko głowę, by zobaczyć jaka jest sytuacja. Na ziemi leżało pół tuzina zabitych i drugie tyle rannych. Sierżant dotknął prawą ręką jakiegoś urządzenia hełmu, które było koło ucha, włączył komunikator i przekazał następującą wiadomość do swojego przełożonego. - Poruczniku, tutaj starszy sierżant David Krokied! Napotkaliśmy silny wrogi opór! Z dwóch oddziałów czołowych straciliśmy już dwunastu żołnierzy! Potrzebne wsparcie! - Przyjąłem, sierżancie! Niech pan wraz z niedobitkami tych dwóch oddziałów poczeka na wsparcie! Zaraz ono przybędzie! Bez odbioru! Nim jednak sierżant mógł przekazać dyspozycje podkomendnym, nadgorliwy Hans wyjął granat, odbezpieczył go, uniósł rękę wraz z ładunkiem i gdy już miał nim rzucić to wrogi strzał przebił mu przedramię, a sam ładunek wybuchł zabijając kaprala, jednego sprawnego szeregowego oraz dwóch rannych. Błoto oraz kawałki ubioru kaprala prysnęły na wszystkie strony. Obraz ten wstrząsnął Krokiedem. Po chwili przybyli żołnierze wyposażeni w wyrzutnię rakiet oraz ciężkie blastery. Nim jednak mogli wystrzelić to zmasowany ostrzał atrońskiego, ciężkiego karabinu maszynowego zmusił ich do padnięcia na ziemię. Jakakolwiek próba powstania groziła śmiercią. Po tym gdy jeden z żołnierzy załadował wyrzutnię rakiet to rzekł do sierżanta. - Sir! Wystrzelę rakietę we wroga, a przedtem pan aktywuje tutaj granat dymny. Akceptuje pan ten plan? - Pewnie, szeregowy - odparł David. Podoficer pochylił głowę tak, by spojrzeć na swój pas. Miał tam jeden granat dymny. Jego ręka szybko znalazła się na granacie. Ładunek dymny natychmiast został odczepiony i przerzucony na mniej niż metr od leżących. Gaz zaczął się z niego wydobywać tworząc zasłonę dymną. Szeregowy wziął wyrzutnię rakiet w garść i powstał do postawy przykucniętej. Uniósł broń i wycelował ją w jeden z wrogich bunkrów. Wreszcie miał przed sobą okazję pomścić martwych towarzyszy oraz wyróżnić się poprzez likwidację tych pozycji wroga. Czuł, że dostanie wreszcie awans. Położył palec na spuście. I w tym momencie jego marzeniom położył kres ogień maszynowy wroga dziurawiąc klatkę piersiową ciężkozbrojnego. Jego martwe ciało opadło na ziemię, a palec mimowolnie nacisnął spust. Rakieta poszybowała i uszkodziła kopułę bunkru, a odłamki raniły paru atrończyków znajdujących się tam. Widzący to sierżant uronił łzę z powodu śmierci „tylu dobrych ludzi”. Miał on już tego dość. - Wpierw „Roothen” i „Toothen”, potem Hans, a teraz Daik… - pomyślał. Z chęcią wybiłby teraz każdego napotkanego wroga co do nogi. Żądza zemsty przejęła nad nim kontrolę do tego stopnia, że nie obchodziło go już jego własne życie. Podoficer powstał, odczepił granat odłamkowy od swojego pasa, a następnie wskoczył w gęstą chmurę dymu, tylko po to, żeby z niej się wyłonić wrzucając ładunek wybuchowy do drugiego bunkra pozbawiając życia załogę tegoż okopu. Nagle poczuł przeszywający ból w brzuchu. Sierżant jęknął z powodu cierpienia i upuścił karabin na ziemię. Pochylił głowę i spojrzał na swoją ranę, po czym skierował swój wzrok na wroga ukrytego w bunkrze. Dostrzegł przerażony wyraz twarzy napastnika, któremu akurat skończyła się amunicja. Republikanin nie miał teraz czasu na podniesienie broni. Zamiast tego wyjął z pochwy nóż, podbiegł do okopu i wskoczył do niego. Atrończyk chwycił sierżanta za oba nadgarstki i desperacko próbował zapobiec swej śmierci. Po twarzy operatora CKMa spływał pot. Podoficer chwilę się siłował z nieprzyjacielem. Nie zważał na jego błagający wyraz twarzy i gwałtownie przekierował swoją siłę do prawej ręki topiąc nóż w szyji przeciwnika. Kawalerzyści z sześćdziesiątego szóstego szwadronu dosiedli swych śmigaczy, wzięli blastery, a następnie ruszyli w luźnym szyku. Przez chwilę można było usłyszeć dźwięk włączania stu silników, który brzmiał jak potworny pisk, tylko po to, żeby po mniej niż dziesięciu sekundach zapanowała przeraźliwa cisza, przerywana jedynie przez padający deszcz, maszerującą piechotę noworepublikańską oraz powietrze trące o zakutych od stóp do głów w pancerze żołnierzy jadących na swych śmigaczach z prędkością ponad trzystu kilometrów na godzinę. Zaniepokojeni piechurzy zatrzymali się nie będąc pewnymi, co jest źródłem owego hałasu. Wspięli się, więc na leżące przed nimi wzgórze i nagle ujrzeli nacierającą prosto na nich kawalerię, której zmasowany ostrzał rozniósł nieprzygotowaną piechotę. Niedoświadczeni wojacy nie mieli nawet za czym się schować - teren był niemal idealny do szarż śmigaczy. Całą okolicę pokrywały masywne baobaby rosnące w dużych odległościach do siebie tak, że manewrowanie pomiędzy nimi było bezproblemowe. Korony drzew, za to tworzyły gęsty dach zieleni, uniemożliwiający dostrzeżenie obserwatorowi ruchów wojsk, poruszających się pod naturalną zasłoną. Z pagórka spadło na piętnaście szesnastych kompanii piechoty natarcie dwóch trzecich szwadronu. Przerażony kapitan dostrzegł właśnie, co się stało z jego oddziałem zwiadowców. Wydał rozkaz swoim żołnierzom wyposażonym w ciężkie blastery, ciężkie karabiny maszynowe i granatniki, żeby otworzyli zmasowany ogień we wroga. Nim jednak mogli oni nacisnąć spust to od ich prawego boku runęło na nich natarcie jednej trzeciej szwadronu, przedtem wydzielonej od reszty zgrupowania. Te dwa natarcia niczym dwa potężne noże rozerwały prawego skrzydło batalionu piechoty składające się z jednej kompanii. Niewielu republikanów przeżyło ten impet, a jeszcze mniej przeżyło dobijający pościg. Rotmistrz nie zamierzał jednak dać ani wrogom, ani swoim podkomendnym chwili wytchnienia. Natychmiast dłonią wskazał nowy cel i jego dumni żołnierze ruszyli za swoim dowódcą. Nie mała część z sześćdziesiątego szóstego szwadronu właśnie przechodziła swój chrzest bojowy, a szarże śmigaczy kojarzyli oni przedtem jedynie z opowieści rodziny oraz treningów w Akademii. Pomimo tego walczyli oni jak profesjonaliści. Nawet nie zastanawiali się nad życiami, które właśnie odebrali. Jedyne co mieli teraz w głowie to dumę z przynależności do sześćdziesiątego szóstego szwadronu oraz osiągnięć tegoż oddziału. Wreszcie poczuli, że są kimś oraz częścią czegoś naprawdę potężnego. Zdziwiony major otrzymał właśnie meldunek o utraceniu łączności z jego prawym skrzydłem. Nie wiedział za bardzo, co powinien z tym faktem zrobić, więc zdecydował się wysłać w to miejsce zwiadowców z kompanii centralnej oraz przekazać wiadomość do dowódcy dywizji o całej sytuacji. To deszczowe niebo, wszechobecne błoto oraz południowe promienie słoneczne przenikające przez gęste korony drzew, nie podobały mu się. Miał już dość tej planety, pomimo tego iż nie był na niej długo. Nagle on oraz jego dwudziestu ochroniarzy, paru sztabowców, oficerów łączności i innych towarzyszących mu żołnierzy usłyszało charakterystyczny dźwięk towarzyszący mknącym śmigaczom. Major rozkazał ochroniarzom uformować obronę okrężną i wezwał do siebie rezerwy kompanii centralnej. Nagle od przodu poleciał w ich stronę granat wystrzelony z granatnika przez jakiegoś kawalerzystę, który szybko zawrócił. Eksplozja zabiła jednego ochroniarza, a odłamki lekko raniły dwóch innych. Błoto poleciało we wszystkie strony zasłaniając żołnierzom wizjery. Z tej samej strony, z której rzucono granat, natarło kilku kawalerzystów. Wszyscy ochroniarze obrócili się w stronę, z której nacierał wróg, ale ostrzał od ich boku, prowadzony przez inną grupę Atrończyków, doprowadził do poniesienia niemałych strat przez nich. Natarcie tego plutonu kawalerii zmiotło ochroniarzy oraz sztab. Sam Major zginął próbując uciec w stronę rezerw centralnej kompanii. Rotmistrz przekazał pododdziałom nowe rozkazy i ponownie sześćdziesiąty szósty szwadron ruszył do kolejnego boju. Tym razem na śpieszących się piechurów z bronią ciężką z centralnej kompanii uderzyły od boków i tyłów dwa plutony szwadronu, podczas gdy trzeci wykonał ostateczne natarcie na środek tejże grupki miażdżąc ją. Batalion utracił ponad jedną trzecią swej piechoty, dowódcę wraz ze sztabem oraz dwie trzecie broni ciężkiej. Kapitanowie oraz sztabowcy pozostałych dwóch kompanii szybko padli na placu boju, gdy dwie grupki (po jedną na kompanię) - liczące około pięciu doborowych kawalerzystów wyposażonych w broń ciężką - ostrzelały swym sprzętem wrogie dowództwa oraz szybko wycofały się do głównych sił szwadronu. Brak łączności pomiędzy obydwoma kompaniami oraz utrata ważniejszych oficerów doprowadziła do chaosu w dowodzeniu, który natychmiast wykorzystał rotmistrz zajmując położenie środkowe pomiędzy obydwoma kompaniami i atakując obie grupy piechoty od strony, od której najmniej one się spodziewały ataku. Jednostronna rzeź jaka się wtedy rozpoczęła zakończyła się zlikwidowaniem ponad dziewięćdziesięciu procent stanu osobowego batalionu przy stratach szwadronu nieprzekraczających dziesięciu osób. Rotmistrz nie zdejmując swego hełmu uniósł głowę do góry i powiedział do żołnierzy głosem zmienionym przed modulator wbudowany w hełm. - Sześćdziesiątka szóstka! Nieźle wam dzisiaj poszło! Li Dein spokojnie siedział na rozkładanym krzesełku i obserwował przebieg batalii mając ręce założone na siebie na klatce piersiowej. Deszcz padał na ziemię zamieniając ją w błoto. Wrogie natarcie powoli, acz stopniowo się rozwijało. Po wytworzeniu się wyrwy - z powodu zniszczenia przez wroga dwóch bunkrów - cała wysunięta linia samotnych bunkrów była skazana na zagładę. Życia trzydziestu dwóch Atrończyków zostały oddane w zamian za pięciuset Republikanów oraz bezcenną godzinę krwawych walk. W tym czasie brygadier zdołał w pełni przygotować swoją pozycję do obrony. Wziął głęboki wdech powietrza w swoje płuca. - Czuć w nim zapach wojny… - Sir! Wrogie oddziały czołowe wbijają się w naszą pierwszą linię obrony. Mamy tam zaledwie tysiąc żołnierzy, a naciera tam cała pięciotysięczna brygada - oznajmił zaniepokojony adiutant - Spokojnie, Kallus, spokojnie. Od początku nasze sześć tysięcy żołnierzy było skazane na walkę z conajmniej jedną dywizją czyli piętnastoma tysiącami żołnierzy. Niektórzy głupcy powiadają, że do ataku na kogoś kto się broni potrzeba dwukrotnej przewagi liczebnej. Nawet gdyby mieli rację to nie zmieniałoby tragicznego położenia tej brygady. Tutaj chodzi bardziej o to, że Lord M’kadronus uznał, że jestem w stanie obronić tę wysuniętą pozycję obronną, a on nigdy się nie pomylił - powiedział twardo i zdecydowanie Li Dein naciskając guzik do detonatora, który trzymał w swej pięści. W tym oto momencie pod szóstym i piątym rzutem wojsk 87. dywizji Nowej Republiki Galaktycznej wybuchły miny rozwalając przy tym ogromne połacie terenu. Rozległ się niewyobrażalny huk, po którym można było usłyszeć setki jęków rannych i konających. To jednak było dopiero preludium, bowiem detonacja min była umówionym znakiem dla dowódcy artylerii do rozpoczęcia nawały ogniowej. Masywny ostrzał trwał najwyżej dwadzieścia minut, ale pozbawił on życia tysiąc pięciuset żołnierzy stanowiących czwarty, trzeci i drugi rzut. To doprowadziło do kompletnej izolacji pierwszego rzutu, który - pozbawiony bez wsparcia kolejnych rzutów - został otoczony i unicestwiony. Nie należało to do trudnych czynności biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że ten oddział był właśnie w trakcie przełamywania pierwszej linii obrony Deina oraz w trakcie natarcia za bardzo się rozciągnął, przez co doszło do rozproszenia jego sił. Cała ta operacja pozbawiła życia trzy tysiące wrogów, podczas gdy Atron utracił mniej niż stu żołnierzy. Noworepublikańska brygada natychmiast się wycofała. - I widzisz, Kallusie? Jedno posunięcie i całe natarcie się załamało. Pamiętaj jednak, że to moje kontruderzenie jest niczym przy operacjach, które Lord M’kadronus nazywa „ciosami” - Li dalej zachował marsowy wyraz twarzy i rzekł do adiutanta poważnym głosem. - Rozumiem, sir - wydukał ledwo Kallus widząc taką masakrę na holostole. W tym samym czasie, gdy błotnista przedpól Akwitanum nasiąkała krwią żołnierzy obu stron, to dowódcy Nowej Republiki byli w trakcie rozmowy. Olen Pax siedział w swym wozie sztabowym, a przed nim znajdował się wyświetlony hologram innego generała - Marka Skywalkera - dowódcy czwartej armii. Dowódca Grupy Armii Yan w trakcie konwersacji pił właśnie kawę. Napój ten był dla niego niezwykle przydatny, gdyż jako były sztabowiec sporo czasu spędzał na pracy, a niewiele na robocie. - A więc rozbili tobie, generale Skywalkerze, jedną brygadę ONR? - upewnił się generał biorąc kolejny łyk trunku. - Tak, generale Pax. Ta brygada utraciła trzy i pół tysiąca żołnierzy z etatowego stanu piętnastu tysięcy - doprecyzował Marek, po czym zgłosił swój pomysł - proponowałbym przerwanie walk na moim odcinku. - Odmawiam. Zamiast tego niech cała artyleria dywizyjna zostanie ześrodkowana do prowadzenia nawały artyleryjskiej na pozycje obronne Atronu. W końcu będą musieli ulec albo wprowadzić tam swoje rezerwy. Osiemdziesiąta siódma dywizja ONR natrze na te pozycje obronne wroga od frontu, a dziesiąta dywizja ONR niech wykona szerokie oskrzydlenie prawej strony wrogich pozycji, a 212. dywizja pancerna niech wykona szerokie oskrzydlenie lewej strony wrogich pozycji i uderzy na tyły Atrończyków. - Rozumiem, sir - po czym Marek się rozłączył. - Niech ktoś przekaże Wilhelmowi, żeby uderzył całą 69. dywizją piechoty na wrogi szwadron i zgniótł go kooperacją artylerii z piechotą i maszynami kroczącymi. W razie problemów może ściągnąć posiłki z reszty dwudziestej trzeciej Grupy Operacyjnej - krzyknął Pax do „tych dziadów z działu komunikacji”. Generał położył się na fotelu w wozie i głośno wzdychnął. Olen miał serdecznie dość niekompetencji ludzi, którzy go otaczali. Poza tym wyczerpujące było dla niego oczekiwanie na drugi „cios” M’kadronusa. Już by się nawet ucieszył, gdyby wróg ruszył prosto na niego. W jego opinii było to lepsze od patrzenia na niekompetencję oficerów, którzy dawali się wykrwawiać wielokrotnie mniejszym oddziałom. - Kiedyś trzeba będzie z tym zrobić spokój… Dziesiąta dywizja piechoty Obrony Nowej Republiki maszerowała naprzód przez nieprzyjazny las ku spotkaniu swego przeznaczenia. Żołnierze musieli pokonać w błyskawicznym tempie dystans, który mierzyło się w kilometrach. Pomimo, iż byli kompletnie niedoświadczeni to skrywali w sobie niesamowitą energię i zapał. W wozie sztabowym siedział togrutański generał dywizji i otrzymał właśnie szokujące wiadomości - Sir! Żołnierze zrobili sześć kilometrów! - Sześć kilometrów na piechotę w ciągu około godziny? Niezłe mają oni tempo, adiutancie - powiedział generał - Szkoda, że musieliśmy odesłać jedną trzecią naszej dywizji, by wesprzeć 87. dywizję. Tak dobrzy żołnierze z pewnością, by się nam przydali. - W innym wypadku front zostałby tam przerwany. Wróg ma tam chyba naprawdę solidną pozycję obronną, skoro tak gwałtownie naszych wykrwawia, ale wątpię, że jakiekolwiek zgrupowanie wytrzyma atak z zaskoczenia od tyłu. W końcu mamy całe dziesięć tysięcy żołnierzy, a do tego wroga oskrzydli też 212. dywizja pancerna… Adiutancie! Połączyłbyś mnie z wszystkimi żołnierzami? Zdziwiony oficer wykonał rozkaz i po chwili oznajmił, że już zadanie zostało wykonane. Togrutanin wziął komunikator i natychmiast oznajmił zadowolonym głosem. - Tutaj generał Qashook Degrate do żołnierzy z dziesiątej dywizji Obrony Nowej Republiki! Jestem dumny z was! Nigdy nie dowodziłem tak zaskakującymi pozytywnie żołnierzami! Grupa Armii Yan nacierała szeroką linią liczącą około dwustu tysięcy żołnierzy ustawionych w osi północ-południe. Na północy skrajne prawe skrzydło szóstej armii natrafiło na opór korpusu kawalerii Honga Kaasa, który skutecznymi kontruderzeniami zadał znaczne straty maszerującej niedaleko niego 69. dywizji piechoty z 23. Grupy Operacyjnej. Dalej na południe znajdowały się kolejno: 136. dywizja piechoty z 23. Grupy Operacyjnej, 14. dywizja piechoty, 25. dywizja piechoty, 17. dywizja piechoty stanowiące Grupę Operacyjną „Knoll”. Na styku 6. Armii z 4. Armią znajdowała się 19. Grupa Operacyjna składająca się z 108. dywizji i 175. dywizji. Podlegała ona bezpośrednio pod 6. Armię. Bardziej na południe znajdowała się Grupa Operacyjna „Aisan” (kolejno: 501. dywizja piechoty zmotoryzowanej, 89. dywizja piechoty zmotoryzowanej, 212. dywizja pancerna), a na samym skraju były kolejno: 87. dywizja piechoty ONR i 10. dywizja piechoty ONR. Na tyłach w odwodzie znajdowała się Grupa Operacyjna Thawn licząca 26 tysięcy żołnierzy oraz 26. dywizja piechoty będąca rezerwą 6. Armii. Każda dywizja liczyła etatowo piętnaście tysięcy. Na południowe skrzydło Atronu liczące około dwadzieścia tysięcy żołnierzy naciskało około czterdzieści tysięcy wojaków. W takiej oto operacyjnej sytuacji przyszło walczyć generałowi Screamowi Ntrasowi, który siedział właśnie na kokpicie atrońskiej maszyny kroczącej trochę przypominającej AT-TE. Machał wesoło nogami przyglądając się na datapadzie rozwijającej się sytuacji. Dookoła niego znajdowały się liczne inne maszyny kroczące oraz działa artyleryjskie. Niemal wszędzie, gdzie mógł spojrzeć to szła masa atrońskiej piechoty ubranej w mundury, zabarwione na zielono-brązowe odcienie. Wszyscy posuwali się naprzód. Usłyszał za sobą stukot butów o płaską powierzchnię maszyny kroczącej. Ktoś się do niego zbliżał. Scream nie musiał patrzeć do tyłu, by wiedzieć kto się do niego zbliża. Poznał po odgłosie obuwia swojego nowego rozmówcę. - Możesz usiąść obok mnie, Liers, chłopcze - zwrócił się generał do towarzysza broni i wyłączył swój datapad, żeby zająć się rozmową. - O co chodzi, generale Ntras? - spytał młodzik siadając obok niego. Scream się skrzywił. - Nie ma potrzeby tak oficjalnie się zwracać. Mów po prostu do mnie na per „Ntras” albo „Scream”, Liers, chłopcze. Chłopak kiwnął głową dając do zrozumienia starszemu oficerowi, że rozumie o co chodzi. - Lord M’kadronus niedawno przydzielił ciebie wraz z twoimi ośmiuset weteranami pod moją komendę. Li Dein jest zagrożony tym, że zostanie wzięty w kleszcze przez natarcie dwóch dywizji - jednej pancernej i jednej niedoświadczonej. Przeciwko pancernej zostawiłem dziewięć tysięcy żołnierzy. My natomiast idziemy przeciwko dywizji wroga mając pięć tysięcy ośmiuset żołnierzy. Od powodzenia natarcia twojej grupy będzie zależało to czy uda mi się rozbić wrogą dywizję czy nie. Rozumiesz, Liers, chłopcze? - Pewnie, Scream. Coś jeszcze masz dla mnie do przekazania? - powiedział uśmiechnięty młodzieniec. - Narazie nie, Liers, chłopcze - odparł Ntras. - W takim razie ja pójdę, Scream - mówiąc to chłopak wstał i udał się do swoich żołnierzy. Żołnierze Konfederacji Atronu maszerowali naprzód. W pewnym jednak momencie otrzymali rozkaz i wszyscy się zatrzymali - bitwa się szykowała, a przed bitwą odezwa. Generał Ntras stanął na wieżyczce jednej z maszyn kroczących podobnych do AT-TE. Był on ubrany w mundur bojowy szeregowego kawalerzysty. Ten sam mundur, który nosił w pierwszych swych walkach. Na nogach miał buty ze skóry sięgające, aż za kolano. Powyżej natomiast był szary bawełniany mundur przylegający do ciała. Na piersi miał jedynie oznaczenia wskazujące na to, że jest generałem. Na dłonie nałożone miał czarne skórzane rękawice długie aż do łokci. Scream rozpoczął przemowę. - Żołnierze Atronu! Lord M’kadronus zaproponował Nowej Republice uzdrowienie i pomoc, a ona odpowiedziała nam atakiem na naszą stołeczną planetę - Trix! Takiej zniewagi Galaktyka nigdy przedtem nie widziała! Plamą na honorze byłby brak odpowiedzi! Naprzeciw nas stoi ponad dwieście tysięcy wrogów, podczas, gdy nasza armia na Trix liczy zaledwie pięćdziesiąt tysięcy żołnierzy! Mamy do wyboru z jednej strony klęskę, hańbę i życie, a z drugiej walkę, honor i rany! Pytam, więc nas, mężnych wojowników, o to co wybieramy: walkę aż do pomszczenia zniewagi czy tchórzliwy odwrót do domu i śmierć pod butem okupanta? Nikogo kto się teraz zdecyduje na odwrót nie ukażę, ale po podjęciu decyzji, nie będzie już można jej zmienić! Pytam, więc nas: co wybieramy?- głos generała dywizji był donośny i każdy żołnierz mógł usłyszeć. Na chwilę zapanowała cisza, po czym rozległ się okrzyk. - WALKĘ! - krzyknęli niemal wszyscy tak, że po całym lesie rozległ się hałas oraz towarzyszące mu echo. - A, więc, żołnierze Konfederacji, idźmy w bój ku chwale naszej ojczyzny! Przepędzimy wroga z Trix osobiście! Naprzód do boju! - zakrzyknął Ntras. - Naprzód! Naprzód! Naprzód! - skandowali żołnierze. Po chwili ucichli oni i generał podzielił swe zgrupowanie na cztery oddziały, a każdy z nich ruszył w swoją stronę. Plan ataku był nader skomplikowany i wymagał idealnej koordynacji działań. - Generale Degrate! - wołał jeden z pułkowników - zauważono przed nami dwie wrogie kolumny piechoty! Szacunkowo razem liczą dwa tysiące żołnierzy! Idą prosto na nas! - Przed nami jest puste pole oraz dwa wzgórza po jego bokach wraz z lasami. Niech na każdym ze wzgórz ustawią się dwa pułki! Reszta sił niech zajmie przestrzeń pomiędzy tymi wzgórzami! Rozstawić na wzgórzach artylerię! Zrozumiano? - odrzekł generał Qashook Degrate. - Tak, sir - odparł pułkownik salutując, a następnie przekazując dalej rozkazy. Żołnierze noworepublikańscy byli wyczerpani forsownym marszem. Po pochwale dowódcy uznali, że należy im się odpoczynek, więc nie zabrali się za budowę fortyfikacji, jedynie rozstawili stanowiska artylerii w stronę miejsca skąd spodziewano się wrogiego natarcia. W okół panowała cisza. Nagle jak grom z jasnego nieba na prawym wzgórzu republikanie usłyszeli przeraźliwy świst. Na ich tyłach wyłoniło się ośmiuset kawalerzystów nieodzianych w zbroje, ale w mundury podobne do tego, który miał na sobie Scream Ntras z tą różnicą, że ich strój miał jeszcze pauldrony, insygnia, hełmy oraz elementy pancerza. Na ich czele znajdowała się postać z odkrytą głową, niebieskim mundurem, długim płaszczem wraz z futrem lisa. Zwał się on Fan Liers - prawa ręka Duna Xara. Atak był tak gwałtowny, że zmęczeni noworepublikanie stawiali nadzwyczaj słaby opór - straty Republiki wynosiły czterystu rannych, pięćdziesięciu zabitych oraz półtora tysiąca jeńców. Prawe wzgórze padło niemal bez walki, a dumny dowódca kawalerii zdobył stanowiska artyleryjskie i swoich weteranów-kanonierów dał do ich obsługiwania. Następnie jedna z kolumn atrońskich maszerujących na centrum dywizji, uderzyła na styk środka z lewym wzgórzem. Natarcie było zdecydowanie gwałtowne i rozpoczęły się na tym odcinku zażarte walki o każdy metr. Jeden z pułkowników będących na pagórku dostrzegł, że bok wrogiej kolumny jest nie osłaniany i ruszył tam wraz ze swoimi oddziałami. To posunięcie miało się zemścić na nich. Zaatakowali bowiem celowo osłabiony odcinek. Półtysięczny oddział piechoty Screama Ntrasa uderzył na wzgórze i zajął je z marszu pokonując czterokrotnie bardziej liczne siły. Na lewym wzgórzu rozstawiono całą artylerię atrońską. Rozpoczęła się kanonada prowadzona z obu wzniesień. Jej ostrzał spadł jak grom z jasnego nieba na centrum wojsk Degrate’a. - Sir! Pierwsza wroga kolumna uporczywie walczy pomimo okrążenia, ale jej czas jest już policzony! - powiedział dumny oficer Nowej Republiki. - Gdzie jest nasza artyleria? Czemu do nas strzelają? - krzyknął zaniepokojony generał Qashook. - Wróg przejął oba wzgórza, generale Degrate! - rzekł biegnąc do generała jeden z oficerów. Zatrzymał się przed dowódcą dywizji, wyprostował na baczność, zasalutował mówiąc i dysząc - lewe wzgórze zajęli żołnierze ze śmigaczami, a prawe zdobyła piechota mająca duże nasycenie bronią ciężką. - W takim razie odbijcie te wzgórza czym prędzej! - Qashook był solidnie zaniepokojony tym co się działo. - Przyjąłem, sir! - po czym adiutant przekazał tę informację pułkownikom. Dowódcy pułków sformowali trzy grupy uderzeniowe: A, B i C. Grupa „A” miała odbić prawe wzgórze, Grupa „B” miała odzyskać lewe wzgórze, Grupa „C” miała natomiast dobić pierwszą kolumnę piechoty Atronu. Każda z grup liczyła dwa tysiące żołnierzy, za to pół tysiąca czekało jako rezerwa pod osobistym dowództwem Degrate’a. Każdej z tych grup przewodzili najbardziej wypoczęci i silni, w celu zwiększenia powodzenia ataku. Wojacy odśpiewali Hymn Nowej Republiki Galaktycznej maszerując na wrogie wzgórza. Pewni siebie oraz dumni wspinali się po wybrzuszeniach. Weszli oni na wzgórza - gotowi by powalić mniej licznego wroga oraz dostać awans za swe dokonania. Wtem runęła na nich nawała artyleryjska zmiatająca republikanów jak liście. - A, więc regulowali ustawienie dział… Niech trzeci batalion i czwarty batalion uderzą na wzgórza od boków wrogiej artylerii! Czwarty batalion niech uderzy od tyłu na artylerię! Jednocześnie z nimi niech pierwszy batalion wykona uderzenie! - rozkazał pułkownik Adler, dowódca szturmujący prawe wzgórze. Bataliony pomaszerowały do przodu pod górę. Trzy z czterech batalionów nie widziały jeszcze nawały artyleryjskiej Atronu, więc morale jeszcze się utrzymywało na dobrym poziomie. Żołnierze maszerując odśpiewali - na rozkaz Degrate’a - Hymn Nowej Republiki. Duma wręcz ich rozpierała. Wtem na środkowe oddziały pierwszego batalionu spadł potężny grad pocisków. Zgrupowanie zaczęło się chwiać i w tym momencie na oddziały czołowe pierwszego batalionu runęło kontruderzenie jednego ze szwadronów konfederackich. Wojacy przez chwilę jeszcze stawiali opór, ale szybko poszli w rozsypkę. Ostrożny Adler z rezerw batalionów drugiego i trzeciego uformował tymczasową osłonę pomiędzy sobą, a wrogim szwadronem. Natarcia na innych odcinkach przebiegły podobnie. Wpierw zmasowany ogień artylerii, a potem kontratak szwadronów. Drugi i trzeci batalion zachwiały się, ale mimo tego ambitni i desperaccy żołnierze ponawiali natarcia licząc na powodzenie i awans. Każdy atak został utopiony w morzu krwi żołnierzy straży przedniej. Mogło się wydawać, że to wszystko jest pozbawione sensu. Jednak to właśnie ich działania odwróciły uwagę czwartego batalionu, który zaatakował tyły atrońskie. Republikanie w licznych miejscach wbili się w obronę spieszonego szwadronu. Fan Liers widząc to czym prędzej zebrał ze sobą paru wolnych żołnierzy i frontalną szarżą odrzucił wroga gwałtownie do tyłu. Czwarty batalion został zepchnięty z wzgórza. Całe natarcie Grupy „A” zostało odparte. W tym samym czasie Scream Ntras postawił artylerię na środku wzgórza, działa ustawił we wszystkie strony, a masywny czworobok tyraliery - liczącej pięciuset ludzi - ustawił się tuż obok samych dział. Republikańskie kompanie, nacierały i nacierały. Zwycięstwo zdawało się być na wyciągnięcie dłoni. Jednak to nie sukces i awans przed nimi były, a klęska najstraszliwsza. Przejście zmasowanej zapory ogniowej należało do nierealnych snów. - Generale! Druga kolumna piechoty atrońskiej uderzyła na Grupę C, by przyjść z odsieczą pierwszej kolumnie! Grupa A i Grupa B są w odwrocie! - Kontynuujcie te ataki na wzgórza do cholery! - rozkazał Qashook Degrate. - Generale! Generale! Na naszych tyłach! Dwa i pół tysiąca wrogów! - krzyknął jeden z oficerów. Cała dywizja była w tym momencie wyczerpana psychicznie i fizycznie. Żołnierze masowo się poddawali, a sam Qashook został pojmany przez Fana Liersa. Starcie to było niewątpliwie zwycięstwem taktycznym, ale Scream chciał to przemienić w sukces operacyjny. Pięciotysięczne zgrupowanie atrońskie ogłuszyło jeńców i umieściło ich związanych w jaskiniach, a następnie ruszyło ono do przodu i za pomocą transportu zmotoryzowanego błyskawicznie znalazło się obok 87. dywizji piechoty. To wszystko obserwował uważnie Marek Nadon, który wysłał resztę 4. Armii do wzmocnienia natarcia na oddziały Ntrasa i Deina. Rozpoczęła się zawzięta i krwawa walka o uzyskanie przewagi. Grenadierzy pancerni Screama zażarcie bronili swych pozycji, ale weterani Marka Skywalkera nie ustępowali im męstwem i siłą. Każdy zdobyty metr kwadratowy szybko zmieniał właścicieli. W tym samym czasie korpus kawalerii Honga Kaasa związał walką główne siły 23. Grupy Operacyjnej oraz wymusił na Edmundzie Knollu, by przesunął jedną ze swoich dywizji w pobliże 23.GO. Nie mógł jednak wykonać szerokiego manewru oskrzydlającego, gdyż w innym wypadku naraziłby się na kontrataki na swoje tyły oraz powiększyłby lukę pomiędzy oboma armiami. Już i tak ta luka była zbyt duża. Olen Pax posłał w nią 19. Grupę Operacyjną, która przy tym za bardzo się rozciągnęła. Jej pozycje obronne były w jednym z niewielu miejsc na Trix, które było zwykłym pustym polem. Nagle jak grom z jasnego nieba uderzyli Atrończycy na styk dwóch dywizji będących składowymi tego zgrupowania. Nie byli to jednak ani żołnierze Screama Ntrasa, ani Li Deina, ani Honga Kaasa, ani Fana Liersa. Był to ktoś zupełnie inny, kto dotychczas tego dnia nie walczył jeszcze. - Znowu się spotykamy, Generale Pax - rozległ się basowy, mrożący krew w żyłach głos w komunikatorach członków Szóstej Armii. | Poprzedni = Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Oczekiwania | Następny = Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Obrona stała }} Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Imperium: Nowa Generacja Kategoria:Imperium: Nowa Generacja/Opowiadania